Alternatives
by turtleback
Summary: Alternative storylines for Season 2 episodes so spoilers for Season 2 . Each chapter is its own separate story unrelated to previous chapters. Warning for M content. Chapter 9 posted, alternative ending to the Season 2 finale, episode 2.15.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternatives**

Disclaimer:_ Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

_**A/N: This is me procrastinating everything else I should be writing and doing right now. I was looking at last summer's Femslash_kink Kink Meme prompt list for R&I and one of the prompts was "uniform" and I started thinking about Episode 2.1 and then this happened.**_

* * *

Jane opened her apartment door and Maura took one look at her and said, "You look terrible."

"Thank you," Jane said, moving out of the way to allow Maura to come inside.

"We're going to be late," Maura said.

Jane grabbed at her side as she took a seat on the couch and said, "I'm not going."

"You're still in pain?" Maura asked.

Jane shrugged and said, "Sometimes, yeah, a little I guess."

Maura went into Jane's bedroom and returned holding Jane's uniform. "Put this on."

Jane wrinkled her nose at the uniform, "It makes me look like a man."

Undeterred, Maura said, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Jane looked away. "I'm not a hero. I did something stupid, not heroic."

Maura took a seat next to Jane on the couch and put her hand on Jane's leg. "The ceremony isn't for you. It's for your fellow officers, your parents, the community. You're a symbol. A flesh and blood reminder of the Thin Blue Line."

Jane smiled at Maura's earnestness before saying, "Nice try."

"Okay, the hard way." Maura grabbed Jane's hand and stood, pulling Jane up with her. "Come on," Maura said, pulling Jane toward the bedroom and holding the uniform in her other hand.

"Maura stop," Jane said and took hold of the uniform. "If it means this much to you, I will put on the damn uniform and go to the ceremony. Just go sit down on the couch and give me a few minutes to get ready."

Maura sat and waited. About five minutes later Jane did return and had her uniform on as promised. Maura eyes trailed up Jane's long legs, noting that Jane was wearing her own belt with a slightly flashier buckle, not the standard uniform utility belt. She watched Jane finish buttoning the shirt up to the collar and then button the cuffs of each sleeve.

Maura had never seen Jane in her uniform before and it was hard not to notice how good Jane looked in it. How the dark straight pants showed off Jane's long legs and the perfect curve of Jane's ass. The dark button down shirt highlighted the natural androgyny of Jane's body. The dark shirt buttoned up fully to the collar obscured Jane's already small chest and highlighted her flat stomach where the shirt tucked into the pants.

The black tie hung untied around Jane's neck. Jane took hold of it and held the ends out towards Maura, smirking slightly at the way Maura was now staring at her, and said, "Do you know how to tie this? I never do it right."

Maura stood and cleared her throat. "Yes, I can do it for you." Jane's hair was pinned up into a bun exposing her neck, and Maura couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over it while she worked on the tie. "What did you do about the tie when you were a patrol officer?"

Jane was watching Maura's hands, which also gave her a clear view of Maura's cleavage in the empire neckline of her black dress. "I had Ma tie it once and then tried to never untie it. I just loosened it and pulled it over my head."

Maura finished with the tie and without thinking about it, smoothed her hands over the top of Jane's chest and then over her shoulders and down her arms to Jane's hands which she held on to. Looking up into Jane's eyes, Maura said, "There. You look very...dapper."

Jane held Maura's gaze for a moment. "Are you sure we have to go?" Jane asked.

"No, I'm not sure. I mean, you are sort of correct. What you did was stupid. It was heroic, but it was also stupid and reckless and frightening."

"Maura," Jane said, squeezing Maura's hands.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna kiss you now."

Maura nodded, "Okay."

Jane bent her head and pressed her lips against Maura's lips and they both parted their lips slightly. Jane pulled back and took a breath, looking for any signs that she should stop, and then went back for more, this time they explored each other's mouths with their tongues. Maura brought a hand up to Jane's face. After another moment Maura pulled back and said, "I need to text Korsak and tell him we aren't coming."

"You can blame me. Say I'm not feeling well enough," Jane said as she took a seat on the couch.

Maura handed Jane her phone and said, "Here, you write it. I don't care what you tell him."

Jane typed out the message and passed the phone back to Maura, who then took a seat next to Jane and rubbed her hand down Jane's arm. "This uniform is really sexy...Actually, much of the uniform is rather unfortunate style-wise, but you wearing the uniform is really sexy."

Jane shook her head, "I can't believe this uniform is what's doing it for you."

They silently regarded each for a moment before Maura said, "Jane, why haven't we done this before?"

Jane looked down at her lap and thought about what she wanted to say. She took hold of one of Maura's hands and said, "Because before I hadn't almost died and you hadn't almost been shot to death in the morgue. After everything that's happened over the past few months it seems silly now to fight this...whatever this is between us, anymore. All of the reasons I told myself it wouldn't be a good idea to go down this path with you, they just aren't good enough reasons anymore."

"So I'm not the only one who has thought about how good we could be together?" Maura asked.

"No, you aren't the only one." Jane leaned toward Maura and kissed her again. When she pulled back she grimaced and gripped her side again.

"Are you really still having this much pain?" Maura asked.

"Sometimes," Jane answered.

"Based on normal healing time frame for a wound like yours, you shouldn't be still having that much pain. It may be psychosomatic. Brought on by stress or emotions."

"I just think that position wasn't a great idea. Will you just come up here," Jane patted her lap, "and I'll tell you if anything hurts. Just no big sudden movements, okay?"

"Okay" Maura said. She stood and hitched up her dress and carefully straddled Jane's lap.

Maura put her hand behind Jane's neck and said, "May I?" Jane nodded and Maura pulled Jane's hair out of the bun and ran her fingers through it, saying, "Even better." Maura laughed softly. "I have thought about being in this very position with you before, but I never imagined you in your uniform."

"And what are we doing in this position in your imagination?" Jane asked in a low voice as her fingers massaged the skin on Maura's legs, just under the hem of Maura's dress.

Maura blushed slightly, but she put her hands on Jane's shoulders and leaned forward, rising onto her knees to give Jane easier access to her legs. She kissed below Jane's ear and then said softly, "In my imagination," Maura started but paused as Jane's hands moved further up under her skirt. "This is a very accurate example of what happens in my imagination."

Maura's breathing hitched as Jane's left hand moved to her inner thigh and continued its ascent. Maura leaned back so she could see Jane's face and Jane asked, "Is this what you imagined too?"

"Yes. But this is much better than my imagination."

Jane's hand reached the top of Maura's legs and fingers swiped through wetness. "Dr. Isles, you aren't wearing any underwear," Jane said in surprise.

"Mmm, I didn't want panty lines and I don't really care for thongs." Jane's fingers continued tracing Maura's folds. Maura moaned and said, "Jane, please, don't tease me."

Jane pushed two fingers inside Maura and Maura moaned, "Oh, Jane."

Jane looked up in awe at Maura. She had closed her eyes but maintained her perfect posture as she rode Jane's hand. "Shit Maura, you feel so good."

Maura gripped Jane's shoulders tighter and bore down on Jane's hand as her body shuddered with her orgasm. Maura opened her eyes and then kissed Jane hard on the mouth.

"Mmm, Jane, I want to feel you," Maura said and started fumbling with Jane's belt.

Jane put her hands over Maura's to stop them and said, "I'm not quite up for that activity yet. Soon though. Very soon."

Maura's cell phone rang next to them on the couch. "I'm sorry. I'm on call tonight, I need to get that." Jane nodded and Maura answered the phone. After a moment she said, "Okay, I'm on my way." Maura ended the call and looked at Jane and said, "A car exploded outside the awards ceremony."

* * *

_**A/N: Here's what I'm considering doing...**_

Borrowing Snuffnyc's idea of a Season 2 rewrite, I may continue with this idea for each episode or most episodes in Season 2, but instead of a rewrite it will be taking a part of each episode and turning it into a reason for Jane and Maura to have sex. Each chapter will be the next episode but will also reset back to canon, so each chapter will be their first time, sparked by something in that episode.

Snuff's idea was more noble-showing how the tv show could succeed with a romantic relationship between two women. My idea is really just to get them to have sex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alternatives**

**Episode 2.2**

Disclaimer:_ Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

_**A/N:** I realized writing this chapter that the thing that is going to be hard for me about writing this series of chapters is that it is going to sometimes seem like they're jumping to sex really fast. It's sort of an odd thing to worry about since that is the explicit purpose of this story. But I thought about it a lot and I realized that this is really just the natural progression of what we see on TV. I've read countless tales where even straight people watching the show think Jane and Maura are a couple. I'm just taking an event from each episode and using it as the catalyst for what Jane and Maura have already been building towards._

_So, moving on to Episode 2.2. Reminder of the rules: The previous chapter did not happen, we're resetting to canon. This one I'm picking up at the end, altering the dialogue a bit and going from there. __I think this episode was one of the hardest for this project because Jane and Maura already acted so very much like a couple in this episode (like I"m pretty sure at the beginning they agreed to adopt that kid together), and it was full of baby sappiness which I find hard to turn into sexy times. But for fuck's sake, I need to get to the story already, so here we go..._

* * *

A few days after the case was solved, Maura insisted that she Jane go back to the spa and have their full spa day. So that Saturday they were back in the mud baths.

Maura was still spending a lot of time thinking about the case. Cases rarely stuck with her, but this one did. The adoption stuff affected her, as issues involving kids and adoption usually did, but she unprepared for how much spending time with the baby was going to impact her. "Wasn't it wonderful to see Mrs. Tolliver holding the baby. She didn't care whose egg or sperm was responsible."

"Yes, it was wonderful. Now please be quiet, I'm trying to enjoy my dirt bath," Jane responded.

"Clay," Maura couldn't help saying.

After a moment Jane said, "I couldn't believe it when you put yourself between Nurse Whackjob and the baby."

"You protected him too."

"I guess I just never really saw you as the maternal type."

"You didn't?" Maura responded, surprised and a little hurt.

"No, but you looked good with that baby."

"Don't be silly."

"I'm serious. You looked very natural," Jane said.

Silence took over for the rest of their mud baths. The spa package Maura had purchased for them included the choice of one of the spa's other services. After the mud bath, Jane showered and went to get a manicure and facial. She would have preferred to just go home, but Maura wanted a massage. Jane had picked the manicure/facial option because it sounded like the thing that involved the least amount of other people touching her and the least chance of something weird happening.

During her manicure Jane thought about the past few days. Jane thought something was bothering Maura. It was unlike her to be so quiet for as long as she was during the mud bath. Maura seemed to have more of a personal investment in this case than usual. Jane didn't know if it was because Maura had literally pulled the baby out of his dead mother, or if it was because the case involved adoption, or just because a baby was involved. And Jane didn't know if she should push Maura to talk about it or not.

After her session was over, Jane went back to the locker room. Since Maura wasn't done with her massage, Jane decided to shower again. She still felt like she had mud on her body and her face felt weird from the facial. Jane showered and when she turned the water off in the shower stall she heard a strange noise coming from the locker room. Jane quickly put on her robe and went to see what was happening.

Maura was sitting on one of the benches, doubled over at the waist, and the sound Jane had heard was Maura crying.

Jane was immediately at Maura's side, crouching on the floor next to her. "Maura, what is it? Are you hurt?"

Maura sat up more fully and waved a hand at Jane while she composed herself. "I'm not injured," she finally managed to say.

Jane moved to sit next to Maura and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, waiting to see if Maura was going to continue talking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down like this here. This case just made me think about a lot of things in my own life. A lot of things I'm unhappy about." Maura paused and then said, "I'm not baby crazy."

"I shouldn't have made those jokes."

"No, you shouldn't have joked about it. The thing is, I want a family and frankly, I thought I would be much further along by now than I am. My career is very important to me but I never let it be my whole life. I've put myself out there, you know? And it hurt to hear you say you didn't think I was maternal. You know me better than anyone else so if you don't think I would be good with kids, how am I ever going to find someone who will want to start a family with me?"

Jane squeezed her arm tighter around Maura. "Sweetie, I didn't mean that I don't think you'd be good with kids. I saw you with that baby and you were great. What I really meant was that I didn't think you wanted kids. You've never talked about it before. But if that's what you want, there's really nothing stopping you. You've got the money and resources to make it happen in any number of ways. And I will support you in any way I could. And christ, my mother will volunteer to be a surrogate grandmother. You won't be able to keep her away."

Maura groaned, mostly in frustration at herself. "Agh, thank you. I'm sorry for being such a mess."

Jane removed her arm from around Maura and said, "Let me get dressed so I can get you home."

* * *

The drive to Maura's house was silent. Maura was embarrassed about breaking down in a public place and in front of Jane but she was also thinking about their conversation. Maura realized that recently she hadn't been pursuing romantic relationships with the same interest or energy she had in the past. She had been spending all of her free time with Jane. Her recent fling with Dr. Sluckey had simply been a way to distract herself from Jane's injuries. She didn't even like him. And in the back corner of her mind Maura had been imagining a future in which Jane played a very prominent role.

Jane was lost in thought too. Something was bothering her that she was having trouble putting her finger on. Maura talking about wanting to have a family had made her uncomfortable. Jane was surprised to find that the idea of another person or children taking Maura away from her made her feel jealous. Jane dismissed those thoughts as irrational. She tried to tell herself that she was just affected too much by the case and that the now very stark reality of her parent's divorce was making her overly sentimental.

Jane parked in front of Maura's house and jumped out of the driver's seat and met Maura on the sidewalk so that she could give Maura a hug goodbye. "Hey, I never really properly thanked you for the spa day. It was, uh, a new experience, so thank you," Jane said as she wrapped Maura in a hug.

Jane pulled back and impulsively decided to kiss Maura on the cheek. But instead, because one or both them moved suddenly, or through some other force neither of them could explain, Jane kissed Maura on the lips.

It was quick, and Jane immediately pulled back and said, "Shit, I'm sorry. I totally didn't mean to do that." Maura was just looking at her with a curious expression on her face. Maura grabbed Jane's jacket to keep Jane from moving away and stepped closer. "What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"I need more evidence."

Jane tried to say "What?" but was cut off by Maura's very soft lips pressed against her own. This kiss wasn't quick and after an initial moment of surprise, Jane responded, threading her fingers into Maura's hair and kissing Maura back.

When the kiss ended, Jane spun them around and pressed Maura against the car, leaning her whole body against Maura's. "This is right. This is very right," Jane said softly. They kissed again. It was kind of sloppy and uncoordinated as their tongues met for the first time, but it was nice and both women relaxed their bodies against each other.

This time when they broke the kiss Maura said, "Inside. We have to go inside."

Jane nodded and let Maura lead the way inside her house. Jane was just barely inside the door when Maura was pressed against her again. Maura's hands were pulling at Jane's clothes as she said, "We want the same thing, right?"

"Yeah. Yes," Jane answered. Maura had succeeded in undoing her belt and pants and was pulling Jane's shirt up. "Right here?" Jane asked.

"I need you right now. I can't wait," Maura said as she pulled Jane's shirt over her head. Maura didn't bother trying to take Jane's jeans or underwear off, just pushed them lower and put her hand between Jane's legs, her fingers sliding through wetness and finding Jane's clit.

"Oh shit, Maura." Jane's knees buckled slightly but she stayed upright. She enjoyed the feeling of Maura touching her a moment longer before realizing she desperately wanted to be touching Maura too. She worked on the button and zipper of Maura's skin tight jeans and tried to push them lower. "Jesus, you look good in these," Jane said, "but they are so impractical."

Jane finally managed to get her hand inside Maura pants and Maura shuddered as Jane touched her for the first time. Maura kissed Jane's exposed chest and neck until two long fingers entered her and she stilled her head against Jane's chest and murmured, "Oh, Jane," over and over.

Maura pushed inside Jane and Jane's free hand gripped Maura's shoulder. They matched each other's rhythm. "Fuck, Maura, you feel so good. Fuck, I'm so close." Jane felt Maura tightening around her fingers and then she started to shake. Jane dug her fingers into Maura's shoulder, muttering "So good, so good," as they both came.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and held her close while feeling slightly amazed that they had both managed to remain standing. Once she regained her ability to speak, Jane said, "I can't believe that just happened."

"Don't you dare say it was a mistake," Maura said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Never," Jane replied. "Never."

* * *

_And finally, for anyone who hasn't heard, May is National Masturbation Month, so rock on._


	3. Chapter 3

**Alternatives**

**Episode 2.3**

Disclaimer:_ Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

_**A/N:** __Reminder of the rules: The previous chapter did not happen, we're resetting to canon. __Moving on to the Giovanni lesbian pandering episode. I actually kind of love Giovanni. I mean, he was the first person Jane and Maura came out to and he was really positive and cool about it._

* * *

Jane drove her mother's repaired but now ridiculous looking car out of Giovanni's garage. She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel in irritation. She started to drive towards Maura's house, now also her mother's residence, but then changed her mind about where she wanted to go. "I need to go back to the station. Do you want me to drop you off at home?"

"No, that's okay. There are some things I should do at the office too. Don't be upset about the car, your mother might actually like it," Maura added, having noticed that Jane was irritated about something.

"I'm not upset about the car."

"But you are upset about something?" Maura said slowly.

"I...just...don't worry about it." Jane turned on the radio and turned up the volume enough to effectively cut off any further conversation.

Maura spent the remainder off the drive back to headquarters going over the events of the past few hours, trying to figure out what Jane would be upset about. Jane often was annoyed about things, but it never seemed to last long, and Maura had figured out that Jane often exaggerated how much she was actually upset about some things. But something was definitely bothering her now and Maura had concluded that it must have been something that happened at Giovanni's garage because Jane was in a perfectly normal mood before they went there.

By the time Maura made this realization Jane had already parked outside headquarters. As they walked towards the front doors Maura said, "You're upset with me."

Jane stopped and sighed, knowing Maura wouldn't let it go until they talked. "Yes, I'm upset with you."

"Why?" Maura asked as they entered the building. "Is it because-"

"No," Jane cut Maura off. "Whatever you think it is, I'm sure you're wrong."

"Well, what is it then?"

"I'm not having this conversation in public."

"Come to my office then."

"Maura," Jane tried to object, knowing it was futile.

"You aren't getting out of this. You can't tell me you're upset with me and not tell me why. Come to my office or I will follow you to the bullpen and harass you there."

"Fine, let's go." Jane had done her best to get over her anger in the car, but now in the elevator going down to the morgue, the anger was building again.

Once downstairs they walked through the morgue and into Maura's office. Maura closed the door behind them and waited for Jane to say something.

"Look, I'm just irritated with how things went down at the garage," Jane said vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Maura asked.

"With Giovanni. The whole pretending we're dating thing."

"I didn't know that pretending to date me would upset you so much. I'm sorry."

Jane wasn't in the mood to be placated. Nor was she looking for an apology. She would have preferred to have just let her irritation simmer for a little while. She would have gotten over it by the end of the day, the next morning at the latest. But Maura persisted in questioning her and now Jane was ready for a fight. "That's not... goddammit Maura. Okay, first of all, you made me lie for you. So you can't lie, but now it's okay for me to lie for you? That works for you?"

Maura was slightly taken aback by the sudden anger behind Jane's words. "I hadn't thought of it like that."

"And I don't understand why we needed the whole charade anyway. Why couldn't you just tell him you weren't interested?" Jane continued.

"I don't-"

Not really caring what the answer was, Jane cut Maura off, "And you wouldn't have had to get rid of him if you had just listened to me to begin with. I told you he was a bad idea. I mean how many fucking losers do you have to date? Do you have any standards for who you'll have sex with?" Jane yelled.

"I did not have sex with Giovanni," Maura said angrily.

"Only because he revealed himself to be a creep. Which you would have known if you had listened to me."

"I don't understand why my admittedly poor dating decisions are making you so angry."

"You deserve so much better," Jane yelled again.

"That still doesn't explain why you are angry with me. I think you should leave now." Maura turned around toward her desk and pretended to organize already organized papers.

Jane stood silently for a moment and then moved behind Maura, into the same position she had been in Giovanni's garage and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. Softly, Jane said, "No. I'm not leaving yet. You wanted to know why I'm angry and I'm not done explaining yet." Jane pressed her body tightly against Maura's back and gripped Maura's waist. "When I'm in this position, what do you feel?"

Maura shook her head and said, "I don't understand."

"Close your eyes. Stop thinking and tell me what you're feeling right now?"

Maura did close her eyes but she was feeling so many things at that moment that she couldn't possibly explain and she still wasn't sure what Jane was getting at. "Jane?" Maura said softly after a few moments of silence.

Jane lowered her voice, speaking just above a whisper, her breath hot on Maura's neck. "Okay, I'll go first. I get angry about your dating choices because I hate seeing you treated as anything less than the amazing, wonderful, perfect woman that you are. And sometimes I get angry with you because you seem willing to accept less than you deserve. But that's not why I'm so angry right now. When we were standing like this Giovanni's garage, it made me so angry that we were putting on a whole show for that moron, because this, you and me, this is what's real. This isn't pretend. This feels right."

Maura still had her eyes closed and she was aware of every place where her body was touching Jane's. "That's...a lot to think about."

"Don't think. What do you feel?"

"My heart is racing. My hands are clammy. I have feelings of elation, pleasure, and satisfaction, suggesting the release of endorphins and dopamine, which can be be caused by stress or pain, but can also be from happiness or love... or other things."

"Which is it now?"

"I think you know."

Jane turned her head and pressed her lips to Maura's neck. She kissed up to Maura's ear, running her tongue over Maura's skin as she went. When Jane reached Maura's ear she sucked on the earlobe. Her hands moved up Maura's body to cup Maura's breasts. "This is why I was angry. Because it should have been me. It should always have been me."

Maura's head fell back on Jane's shoulder. "Oh, Jane."

Jane moved a hand under the hem of Maura's dress and up the inside of Maura's thigh. Without hesitation Jane moved her hand inside Maura's panties. Two fingers slid through wet warmth and around her hardened clit where she paused. "I'm the person who makes you wet."

Maura's body trembled at Jane's touch and whispered, "Yes."

"And I should be the one fucking you."

"Yes. I made a mistake. So many mistakes. It should always be you."

"Good." Jane returned to kissing Maura's neck and began really stroking Maura's clit. "Jesus Maur, you feel so perfect."

Maura turned her head to the side and captured Jane's lips with her own. Jane's tongue plunged into her mouth, possessing it as Jane has possessed the rest of her body. When Jane paused for breath, Maura said against Jane's lips, "I want you inside me."

Jane removed her hand from Maura's front and pushed on Maura's back, saying, "Bend over." Jane walked over to the door and snapped the lock in place. Maura took a moment to clear a space on her desk and she then leaned over the it, resting on her forearms. She bent her knees slightly and arched her back, raising her ass towards Jane.

Jane moved back behind Maura and dragged the hem of Maura's dress up above her hips, then pulled down Maura's underwear enough for them to fall down to the floor on their own and Maura kicked them away. Jane massaged her hands over the soft flesh of Maura's ass until Maura whimpered and said, "Jane...please."

Jane wasted no more time and pushed two fingers inside Maura. Jane leaned over Maura's back as she pumped her fingers inside Maura and kissed the bare skin of Maura's shoulder.

The sound Maura was making, a combination of whimpering and moaning, was the sexiest thing Jane had ever heard. She momentarily regretted telling Maura to get in this position. It would have been nice to be face to face, to be kissing Maura right now, but there would be time for that later, for lovemaking. This was about fucking, about showing Maura who she belonged with.

Maura was rocking her hips along with Jane's thrusts. She started moaning louder and Jane felt her tightening around her fingers. "Tell me who makes you feel this way," Jane said.

"You do," Maura answered, then said louder as she came, "Jane, oh yes, Jane."

Jane pulled her hand from between Maura's legs, smoothed Maura's dress back down and stepped back, allowing Maura to slowly stand up straight. Maura turned around and watched as Jane made a show of licking her fingers clean. "Are you still angry?" Maura asked.

"No, I'm definitely not still angry," Jane answered. "I'm sorry for the yelling. I could have handled things better, I suppose."

Maura stepped close to Jane, put a hand behind Jane's neck, and said, "You certainly could have told me how you felt sooner, rather than letting your emotions get bottled up inside. That can be very detrimental to your health." Maura tilted her head up and kissed Jane. Maura put a hand on Jane's hip and pushed her backwards, maintaining the kiss as she walked Jane back to her couch. Maura started working on Jane' belt buckle and said, "Is this okay?"

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Sit," Maura commanded as she pushed down Jane's pants and underwear and they fell to the floor. Jane reclined on the couch and Maura kneeled in front of her. "I want you to know, I wouldn't do this for just anyone," Maura said before lowering her mouth to Jane's center.

"Oh fuck," Jane hissed as Maura's tongue made contact and threaded her fingers into Maura's hair and managed to say haltingly, "I wouldn't want... just anyone... doing this."

Maura focused her mouth on Jane's clit and felt Jane's legs start to tremble. Jane's fingers tightened in Maura's hair. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes as she muttered softly, "Oh god, Maura," and then something that sounded like "Just you...just you...just you," as she came. Maura continued licking through Jane's center until Jane said, "I'm good, I'm good."

Maura climbed onto the couch next to Jane.

"Holy shit," Jane reached down and pulled her pants up and then leaned over to give Maura a quick kiss on the mouth. "Um, can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Or I could pick up some food and you could just come over," Maura suggested.

"Do you have beer?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I have your beer."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alternatives**

**Episode 2.5**

Disclaimer:_ Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

_**A/N: **I've skipped Episode 2.4: Brown Eyed Girl because I think that episode was terrible. I think it was written by someone who have never actually watched the show and had only been given a very poor description of it._

_Picking up this episode after Jane's fake date with the baseball player and cutting out the Maura's stuff got stolen storyline/did Tommy do it storyline. There were some weird continuity things in this episode. Maura goes to the vet with Jane and then was she just lurking in the background at the restaurant? Because after Jane's "date" they arrive back at Maura's together. And when Jane leaves Maura's to confront Tommy she is wearing Maura's dress, but when Jane arrives at the bar she's back in her clothes that Maura had been wearing._

_**Reminder of the rules: The previous chapters did not happen, we're resetting to canon.** _

_**Thanks to everyone who is reading and all of your fabulous reviews.**_

_**This one is a bit more silly at first. Just trying to keep things interesting.**_

* * *

"Your dress is about as comfortable as a straight jacket," Jane said as she followed Maura into Maura's home.

"And your suit is a real booty call magnet. I got hit on twice…by women," Maura responded.

"Really?" Jane said weakly and then began struggling to reach the zipper on the back of the dress. "Jesus, this has been such a long day. Can you help me get out of this thing. I feel like I'm being squeezed to death."

"I think you're being a little overdramatic. You're skinnier than I am," Maura pointed out.

"I guess I'm not used to wearing such tight clothing. I like being able to move my legs when I walk."

"Why don't you come upstairs with me so we can both change." Jane followed Maura upstairs to her bedroom. "Let me change so I can give you your clothes back," Maura said as she stepped into her walk-in closet.

Jane took a seat on the edge of Maura's bed and said, "You do look good in my clothes, you know."

"Well, I think you look great in that dress," Maura called from the closet.

"No I don't. The vet thought I looked like a prostitute, remember? Only you can make this dress look great."

"Why is that?"

Jane shrugged to herself and said, "You have great boobs."

Maura was happy that Jane couldn't see her right then because she felt herself blush at Jane's comment. "You haven't said anything about your date. How did it go?"

"It wasn't a date. It was a... very friendly interrogation."

Maura came back into the bedroom wearing dark jeans and a light gray long sleeve henley and put Jane's clothes on the bed.

"Alright, get me out of this thing," Jane practically begged.

"Sometimes you have to suffer for fashion," Maura said.

"Well, I prefer function to fashion. I can't exactly chase bad guys in this."

"You were on a date."

"It wasn't a date."

Maura had kneeled behind Jane on the bed and pulled down the zipper in the back of the dress. She was now tracing her fingertips over the bare skin of Jane's back.

"What are doing?" Jane asked.

"Admiring your back. You have very impressive musculature."

"Oh."

Maura continued moving her hands across Jane's back, now naming the muscles as she touched them. "Deltoid. Trapezius. Latissimus dorsi. And your scar has healed very nicely."

Jane squirmed and said, "Can I put my clothes on now?"

"Of course."

Jane stood up and let the dress fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and held it out to Maura, saying "I'm sure you have a special process for hanging up dresses or whatever."

"Well I guess compared to just throwing everything on the floor one might call it special," Maura replied and took the dress into the closet.

"So, two women, huh?" Jane called out as she put her pants on.

"What?" Maura asked confused.

"Two women hit on you? What was that...like?" Jane replied.

"It was like getting hit on."

"So..." Jane wasn't really sure where she was going with her questions.

Maura returned to the bedroom. "Are you trying to ask me if I'm going to see either of them?"

"Nooo. No. It's not...well, are you?" Jane tried to ask nonchalantly as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Neither of them were my type."

"Oh... Wait, not your type because they were women, or just not your type?" Jane asked.

"Why can't you ever just say what you want to say? Or ask what you want to ask?" Maura said with a hint of impatience.

"I thought I was. Why don't you just say whatever it is you want to say right now? Because I'm not sure what's going on."

"I'm attracted to you," Maura blurted out.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "I thought I wasn't your type."

"I don't really have a type per se, so saying that someone isn't my type isn't an actual lie, but it usually serves to end the conversation so I don't have to explain further."

"So, fancy lying," Jane said with a smirk.

"That's all you have to say about my admission?"

Jane shrugged and said, "I know."

"What?"

"I know you're attracted to me," Jane clarified.

"How?"

"I have excellent detective skills, and although you have ways of hiding things you really can't lie effectively. I asked you last week if you wanted to sleep with me."

"I said no," Maura said.

"Yeah, after about a 30 second pause. That's one of the things you do, like if you wait long enough it's not a lie anymore-you aren't answering a question anymore, you're just talking. Why didn't you just tell me sooner?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Maura explained. When Jane didn't immediately respond Maura flopped backwards on the bed and covered her face with her hands.

Although Jane was enjoying making the normally composed Maura sweat a little bit, she didn't want to stress Maura too much. She carefully moved onto the bed and over Maura without touching her.

Maura felt the bed dip and opened her eyes to find Jane's dark brown eyes looking down at her. "You would make a terrible detective," Jane said and lowered her head to press her lips softly to Maura's lips. Maura's hands came to Jane's face as she eagerly returned the kiss, sucking on Jane's bottom lip as Jane pulled away.

Jane moved onto her side next to Maura. "The first thing Frost says to me every day is, 'Did you tell Maura yet?' He's a very good detective," Jane added, anticipating Maura's next question.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Maura asked.

"I thought I was giving you clues. You know, flirting with you. But I couldn't figure out why you weren't saying anything to me. You're usually very forthright. I thought I should give you time to work through whatever you needed to work through. I didn't want to pressure you."

Maura started laughing. She turned on her side towards Jane. Jane started laughing too and soon they were both giggling uncontrollably. Eventually when they both calmed down, Maura wiped the tears of laughter from her face and said, "That felt good. I really had no idea how you were going to react."

Jane put a hand on Maura's hip and scooted closer to her and said seriously, "You're beautiful."

Maura gasped slightly and she knew she was blushing again. She shook her head and said, "I don't know why I reacted like that. Thank you."

Still serious, Jane asked, "Maur, there is something I'm not really sure about. Are you attracted to me like you wanna fuck, or attracted like you wanna have a relationship?"

Maura raised her hand to Jane's face and brushed it through Jane's hair. "Oh, Jane. Relationship. Definitely. Or, well, both I suppose. But no, I don't want just a one night stand with you."

"So, um, what now?"

"I think we were moving in the right direction," Maura said and leaned forward and kissed Jane. This time neither of them stopped and they explored each other's mouths, tongues slowly circling each other. Jane moved her hand from Maura's hip under the hem of shirt. Her fingers danced lightly against the skin of Maura's stomach. Eventually her hand moved upwards to Maura's bra-clad breast. She palmed it and brushed the thumb against Maura's pert nipple.

Maura hummed in approval. She had rested a hand on Jane's leg and was gently rubbing small circles on her thigh. When she moved her hand to Jane's inner thigh, Jane pulled back from the kiss and said, "Maura, I think we should slow this down a little bit."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I think we should at least go out on a real date before we have sex."

Maura smiled and said, "That's sweet. And I agree. That's a good idea."

"I don't know that that means we need to stop now. Maybe there's a compromise?" Jane suggested.

"Okay. What are you thinking?"

"Uh, I don't know. I mean if you were a guy and for whatever reason I didn't wanna have sex, I'd just offer a handjob and that would usually take care of things. That doesn't seem applicable."

Maura burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. That's just so pragmatic of you." Maura thought for a moment, before saying, "I think I have an idea. Will you stay the night?"

"Sure."

They both got ready for bed. Jane finished first and slipped between the sheets of Maura's king size bed, wearing just her tank top and underwear. She lay down on her back and closed her eyes, letting herself run through the chain of events that had led her to Maura's bed and wondering what Maura had planned.

Jane felt the sheets being pulled back and opened her eyes. Maura settled onto the bed wearing a matching set of silk pajama shorts and tank top. Jane rolled onto her side facing Maura and waited.

Maura slipped a hand under the waistband of her shorts and said, "I want to give you a preview of what's to come."

Jane's eyes widened. "Oh shit. Really? Okay, I'm totally down with that," Jane said and shifted closer to Maura.

"You can watch but you can't touch okay?" Maura explained.

"Fair enough. Are you gonna keep all your clothes on?"

"I want to leave some things to the imagination, make sure I keep you interested."

Jane laughed a deep and throaty laugh and said, "I don't think that's going to be a problem, but I get it." Jane's breath caught as Maura's hand started moving beneath her shorts. "Jesus," Jane breathed.

Maura closed her eyes as her fingers slipped through wetness and found her clit. "I'm so wet. You made me so wet, Jane."

Jane shifted closer, as close as she could without physically touching Maura. "How often do you touch yourself, Maur?"

"It depends, but a few times a week when I can. I keep telling you about the health benefits of sex. Sex with a partner can be more fulfilling, but self-stimulation has the same health benefits. Lowering stress levels, boosting your immune system by releasing immunoglobulin A."

"I can't believe you can spout facts while you're touching yourself."

Maura brought her free hand up to a breast and squeezed it through her tank top, while she said. "Your voice is so sexy. Sometimes...I think about you when I touch myself. I imagine your mouth on me, or your long fingers inside me."

"Fuck. I so wanna be touching you right now."

"You can touch yourself," Maura said.

Jane let out a sound that was half groan, half growl, and then rolled onto her back. "Okay," Jane said and pushed a hand inside her underwear. She closed her eyes and exhaled loudly as her fingers moved through her own wetness.

Maura opened her eyes and turned her head to the side to look at Jane. "Jane, look at me. I want you to watch me when I come." Jane turned her head and locked eyes with Maura. "Oh Jane," Maura said as her back arched off of the bed. "Oh Jane, oh Jane," Maura repeated.

Jane increased the speed of her fingers against herself as she watched Maura come. She was already so turned on by watching Maura that she knew she would come fast. "Jesus. You're so sexy. So. Fucking. Hot," Jane blurted out as she too came.

Both women were quiet for a few moments, both laying on their backs staring at the ceiling, until Jane said, "That was one of the sexiest things I've ever experienced."

Maura turned toward Jane and slung an arm across Jane's stomach. Smiling, she said, "So, will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Definitely," Jane responded and they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alternatives**

**Episode 2.6**

Disclaimer:_ Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

_**A/N: **__Reminder of the rules: The previous chapters did not happen, we're resetting to canon. We're picking up Episode 2.6 at the end after Constance joins Jane, Maura and Angela at the Dirty Robber._

_This one's a little shorter. I was hoping to be able to post these chapters a little quicker than I've been able to but it just hasn't been happening__. I'm still trying to do as many as I can before the June 5th Season 3 premiere._

_Thanks to everyone who is reading._

* * *

Maura said goodbye to her mother and Angela outside of the Dirty Robber. It was late. They'd sat in their booth talking long after everyone had finished eating. When her mother had finally said she needed to get back to her hotel, Angela had offered to drop her off before heading home herself. Maura was reluctant to see the night end, and Jane had made no move to leave the booth when their mother's did. So after saying her goodbyes, Maura went back into the bar and and slid into the booth next to Jane.

Jane raised her arm and put it around Maura's shoulders, silently encouraging Maura to slide a little closer, and asked, "Did you have a good night?"

"I don't know how to thank you," Maura replied.

"There's nothing you need to thank me for."

Maura shook her head, and laughed lightly. "I haven't received that kind of attention from my mother for as long as I can remember. Just sitting and talking and laughing for hours. She has one conversation with you and all of the sudden she's attentive and warm and eating hamburgers and milkshakes. Actually, I'm not sure whether to thank you or be annoyed about it."

Jane rubbed her thumb against Maura's neck and shoulder. "You told me once that you didn't know how to ask for things. You shouldn't have to ask for attention from your mother, but I don't mind doing it for you. I love seeing you happy like you are tonight."

The way Jane was looking at her right then was intoxicating. More than the several glasses of wine she had consumed that evening. Maura didn't know if it was the wine, or the emotions of the evening, or what, but for whatever reason she could no longer ignore the feelings that she had been trying to contain for months.

"Jane?" Maura said, as she stared into Jane's eyes.

"Yeah?" Jane said softly.

Maura looked from Jane's eyes to her lips and back to her eyes, where she thought she saw something that looked like an invitation and desire. Maura leaned towards Jane and paused for a second. When Jane didn't move away, Maura leaned in further, intending to kiss Jane on the lips.

At the last second Jane moved her head back and said softly, "What are you doing?"

Maura pulled back and said, "Making a fool of myself. Excuse me," she said and slid out of the booth.

Maura heard Jane call out, "Wait," but she didn't turn back. She made it to the restroom before the tears started to fall.

Maura stood at the sink and splashed cold water over her face until she was able to compose herself. She didn't let herself cry. Only a few stray tears escaped. Maura had thought that the line between friends and something more had been increasingly blurry for her and Jane, but maybe she was wrong and it was just another misreading of a social situation. Maura grabbed some paper towels and dried off her face and hands.

Maura heard the door open and watched in the mirror as Jane entered the restroom and then leaned back against the closed door. Maura waited. She had nothing to say as her intentions had already been laid bare. And at the moment she didn't plan on apologizing for her actions because they came from her true feelings, feelings she believed Jane shared, whether or not Jane was aware of them or ready to admit them.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain," Jane said. Maura remained silent so Jane continued, "I was trying to ask what your intentions were."

Maura turned around and faced Jane. "I was intending to kiss you."

"I know that," Jane sighed. "I was trying to ask what kind of kiss it was. Like a friendly thank you kiss, or a romantic-type kiss?"

"Who kisses their friend on the lips to say thank you?" Maura asked.

"I don't know. Europeans?" Jane suggested.

"That is not a customary practice anywhere that I am aware of," Maura replied and then waited for Jane to say something, to explain why exactly she had followed Maura into the bathroom. Jane was looking down at her feet and after a few moments of silence Maura realized that Jane wasn't going to say anything else, that whatever happened next was up to her.

Maura quickly made up her mind. She had already humiliated herself once and if she interpreted the situation incorrectly again, well, she didn't think she could feel any more humiliated than she already did. She moved quickly to close the ten feet of space separating her from Jane. In her five inch heels, Maura was eye to eye with Jane. She put one hand flat against the door next to Jane's head. "It wasn't going to be a thank you kiss."

Jane had watched Maura's hand as it hit the door next to her and then snapped her eyes back to Maura's face. "Yeah, I kind of figured that out by now."

Maura brushed the fingers of her free hand across Jane's cheek and then neck and said, "Are you going to stop me this time?"

"No."

Without any further hesitation Maura kissed Jane hard on the lips. Without waiting for any kind of invitation or permission, Maura pushed her tongue into Jane's mouth. Jane moaned very softly as Maura swirled her tongue through Jane's mouth. As the kiss continued, Maura trailed her hand from Jane's neck down her chest between her breasts. She lingered on Jane's abs for a moment before moving to Jane's hip and pulling Jane against her, eliciting another small moan from Jane.

When it finally became necessary to pause for breath, Maura pulled back and breathing heavily looked for some reaction from Jane. Jane was panting and looking at her with what could only be interpreted as want.

Maura looked into Jane's eyes which were nearly black with desire. "You're right. I'm not good at asking for things but you always seem to know what I need. You're always making sure I'm well taken care of. I'm also not very good at talking about my feelings because that also involves talking about what I want and what I need. But I can show you how I feel. Will you let me show you how I feel?"

Jane licked her lips and nodded.

Maura reached behind Jane's head and flipped the lock on the restroom door and then went to work unbuttoning and unzipping Jane's pants.

"You take care of me too," Jane started to say, but that turned into, "Oh fuck," as Maura's hand found it's way inside her pants and between her legs.

Maura kissed Jane's jaw and down to her neck and then was suddenly hit with the reality of the situation. She'd been trying to go on instinct, on feeling, and this had escalated very quickly. "Is this okay?" she asked.

Jane laughed slightly. "God, yes. Just, uh, slow down a little bit."

Maura brought her free hand to Jane's shoulder and followed Jane's instructions, slowly down the pace at which her fingers were stroking.

"Oh god, that feels so good," Jane whispered.

Maura resumed kissing Jane's neck, savoring the smell and taste of her skin. Her fingers kept their slow pace and Jane rocked slightly against her.

"Right there... that's it." Jane brought her hands to Maura's waist and pulled Maura closer. She buried her head in Maura's neck and kissed and sucked the skin she found there. A moment later Jane dug her fingers into Maura's sides as her whole body shuddered.

Maura removed her hand but Jane didn't let go of the tight grasp she had on Maura's waist. Jane raised her head and captured Maura's lips in a heated kiss. When they broke apart again, Jane said, "Take me somewhere...I don't care where, just anywhere more private than this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Alternatives**

**Episode 2.8**

Disclaimer:_ Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

_**A/N: **__Reminder of the rules: The previous chapters did not happen, we're resetting to canon. _

_Skipping Episode 2.7 because it wasn't all that inspiring and I'm going to focus on the episodes I have ideas for so I can try to get a few more posted before Season 3 starts. We're picking up Episode 2.8 at the end. I found this one to be a little difficult but I tried to stick with the Ian-related events of the episode and build from there. _

_I'm enjoying writing these. I'm also going to try to post another chapter of 'You Don't See It' relatively soon. Thanks to everyone who is reading and let me know what you think._

* * *

"Hi," Jane said when Maura opened her front door.

"Hi," Maura replied, fighting back tears.

Maura made no move to invite Jane in and Jane wondered briefly if she was still welcome. "You okay?" Jane asked.

Maura shook her head no but did move to let Jane inside.

Jane followed Maura to the kitchen and asked. "Where's Ian?"

Maura sat down on a stool at her kitchen island and sniffled. "He's gone," she sighed. "I harbored a fugitive so go ahead and arrest me."

"I'm sorry," Jane said sincerely.

"Because you won't be able to arrest him?"

"Man you got it bad," Jane replied, handing Maura a tissue.

Maura blew her nose and then said, "You know when poeple talk about the loves of their lives? That's Ian."

Jane cringed internally but said, "You never ever mentioned him."

"Because I try to forget him," Maura said.

"I'm sorry Maura, I shouldn't of done what I did, it's none of my business."

"It's just, I can't, I can't talk about him. I can't with anybody because it makes me so sad. how can you...how can you love someone and not be able to be with them?"

"Well, why can't you be with him?"

"Because he went back to Africa."

"You could go to Africa. Want me to take you to the airport? Jane offered, hating herself for saying it.

"No," Maura answered.

Maura stood up and hugged Jane and then they moved to the couch. Both women sat quietly for a long time, each consumed by her own thoughts. Maura wiped the remaining tears from her face. She had told herself that she was allowed to cry and be sad for a few hours, but that was it because that chapter of her life had closed. From now on she could look back with fondness but not regret or sadness.

At the other end of the couch Jane was thinking about her reaction to Ian. She wasn't at all upset that he was gone, not that she had any reason to care either way. But Jane just didn't like that guy and she had a few ideas why that was. Ideas that she wasn't sure she was ready to voice out loud yet.

As if Maura could read Jane's mind, she said, "Why do you dislike Ian so much?"

Jane was caught off guard by the question, in part because they had been so silent for so long and in part because the question reflected her own train of thoughts. Jane struggled to find an acceptable answer and sputtered, "Because he hurt you. He made you cry so I hate him."

Maura shook her head. "No, that's not it. You disliked him before you had even met him."

Jane was quiet for a moment before saying, "I didn't...you're exaggerating. I was...confused. You've never been secretive before, well, as far as I know anyway. And then you were all smiley and happy and flirty texting with someone I'd never heard of before. And I had to find out about him from my mother. I guess I felt left out."

"I sent him away."

"What?"

"I told Ian to leave."

"Oh," Jane said confused.

"It's not because he's a fugitive. It wasn't the same being with him as it has been in the past. At first it was the same, but the initial excitement wore off and it wasn't...I don't know, it just wasn't the same."

Now Jane was really confused. "What about the love of your life stuff?"

"He was the love of my life. He was. But I know that it's over between Ian and I now. I told him not to come see me anymore."

"Why now? What was different this time?"

"I'm not lonely anymore. Seeing him and knowing that it would only last a few days wasn't as fulfilling as it used to be. When he first showed up it felt as exciting as it always did in the past. We have a history that will always be special to me, but it's no longer enough to sustain me during the times I don't see or hear from him. I know now that I need more."

"You deserve better than someone who would rather be halfway around the world than be with you," Jane said firmly.

"He's doing important work, helping people no one else cares about."

Jane stood up. She felt agitated and needed to move around. "People need help everywhere. There's no shortage of people who need help right here in Boston." Jane moved toward the kitchen and stood at the kitchen island. "I know that if I loved someone and they loved me too, nothing could keep me from being with them. I would do anything. And if I loved someone who didn't feel the same way..." Jane trailed off.

Jane had turned away from her, but Maura moved from the couch and stood behind Jane. She wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and pressed her forehead against Jane's back and said, "How do you know if someone feels the same or not if you never say anything.?"

Jane stiffened at Maura's touch. "I'd rather live with even the smallest amount of hope than be rejected and have no hope."

"Do you want to tell me the real reason you hate Ian?"

"I was jealous. I've never seen you act that way for anyone before. And...I hated that it wasn't me making you happy like that."

"Jane, please turn around." Jane turned in Maura's arms and brown eyes met hazel ones that were bright with unshed tears. Maura ghosted her fingers across Jane's cheek. "You do make me happy. You make me more happy than Ian does. I didn't realize it until after Ian had been here for a couple of days, but that's true. Usually when Ian shows up I ignore everything else in my life until he leaves again. This time it didn't take long before I missed you, but by then you were already upset with me."

"I was being petty."

Maura's hand had settled on Jane's shoulder and she brought her other hand to Jane's opposite shoulder and brushed her fingers against Jane's neck. "It doesn't matter. When Ian was here it made me think about us and I found myself comparing Ian to you. He doesn't even come close to measuring up to you."

This conversation had taken a turn in the right direction from Jane's perspective but she was still confused. "Then why were you upset when I got here? Why were you crying over him?" Jane asked.

"A part of me will always love him. The time I spent with him in Africa was one of the most important times in my life. Since then, I spent a long time hoping Ian would decide that he couldn't bear to live apart from me anymore and he would come and stay for good. What I realized is that I don't want that anymore, but I'm still sad that part of my life is over. I needed to mourn the loss of that dream, even though now I have new dreams."

Jane had listened intently and now moved her hands, which had been firmly planted to her sides gripping the counter, to Maura's hips and said softly, "Maura, I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

They both leaned towards each other to kiss, a soft and sensual kiss that continued for what could have been minutes, if not hours, for all they knew as they lost focus on everything that wasn't each other.

Eventually Jane's hands moved to grip Maura's ass and then moved further down to the back of her thighs. She lifted Maura up so Maura could wrap her legs around Jane's waist. Jane carried Maura to the couch and lowered them both, putting Maura on her back and lying down on top of her.

"Jesus, Maura," Jane said as she peppered Maura's neck with kisses. "This is...this is what you want right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Jane sat up and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Maura's pants and underwear and pulled them both off, while Maura pulled her shirt over her head. Jane quickly pulled off her own pants and t-shirt and settled back down on top of Maura.

Jane put her hand between Maura's legs and found inviting warm wetness there. She rubbed her fingers through that wetness and felt Maura arch her body upwards. Jane removed her hand so that she could move Maura's leg up and over the cushions on the back of the couch, opening Maura up more fully for her.

Jane teased her fingers over Maura's inner thigh and said, "Tell me what I want to hear."

"I want you. I want you inside me," Maura said softly.

Jane teased Maura's opening, pushing a finger in slightly and swirling it. "What else?"

"Only you. You're the only one I want," Maura said with more conviction.

Jane pushed the finger fully inside and after a few strokes added a second finger, finding a rhythm that worked for both of them. Maura threaded her fingers into Jane's hair and pulled her head down. Jane resumed kissing Maura's neck with soft, wet lingering kisses, occasionally pausing to whisper things in Maura's ear like, "You're so beautiful," and "You feel so good."

Maura pressed the thigh that Jane was straddling up against Jane. Jane hissed at the contact and started moving against Maura's leg. Eventually Jane said, "Jesus, Maura, I need you to touch me."

Jane raised her hips, allowing Maura to push aside Jane's panties and smoothly enter her with two fingers. Jane whimpered and bit down on the soft skin of Maura's shoulder to stop herself from crying out.

Their touches became frantic. Maura whispered, "Jane, I'm so close. Touch my clit. Make me come."

Jane did, sending Maura over the edge. Maura cried out as her body shook from Jane's touch. Jane shuddered as well and she muttered, "That's good," until Maura moved her hand and Jane collapsed on top of her in and they tangled themselves together in a sweaty heap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alternatives**

**Episode 2.9**

Disclaimer:_ Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

_**A/N: **__Reminder of the rules: The previous chapters did not happen, we're resetting to canon._

_This is Episode 2.9. This chapter starts when Jane goes to Maura's house after finding out from Dr. Pike that Maura was unreachable. _

* * *

Jane entered Maura's house gun raised.

"Jane!" Maura cried out.

"Where is he, where's Doyle?" Jane asked.

"Gone, fifteen minutes ago."

"Paddy was shot right?" Jane asked as she cut the bindings tying Maura and Tommy's hands behind their backs.

"A bullet fractured his clavicle. He lost a lot of blood but injuries weren't life threatening," Maura explained. "How'd you know?"

"I just came from a crime scene where his top lieutenant wasn't so lucky."

"Do you know what happened?" Maura asked.

"No, but for Paddy Doyle to take a bullet, somebody he trusted must have given him up. God, it's look like an ER in here."

"Maura had to fix him at gunpoint," Tommy said.

"He told me that the shooting was over business," Maura said to Jane.

Jane knelt at Maura's feet. "So what, so Melissa's shooting was under the category of pleasure?"

"No, he denied the killing. He said somebody was trying to frame him, that he doesn't kill women or children or innocents."

"Of course he told you that Maura. He's not going to confess to the one person in the world he gives a damn about."

"A mob boss like Paddy Doyle couldn't rule the streets this long just on fear," Tommy interjected. "He lives by a code, that's why he has respect."

Maura stood up and walked away. Jane shot Tommy a look, "You finished?"

"He has a heart, Jane," Tommy continued. "I'm serious. You didn't see the way he looked at her. He may be a bad guy but he loves his daughter."

Jane fought the urge to throttle Tommy and turned her attention back to Maura, rubbing circles on Maura's back. "Tommy, go to the guest house and make sure all the doors and windows are locked. If you see anyone or anything that looks suspicious call me immediately. Maura, go pack a bag with a few days worth of clothes?"

"Why?" Maura asked.

"You can't stay here," Jane patiently explained. "You're coming to stay with me. Go Tommy, now," Jane yelled, giving Tommy no room argue.

Maura watched Tommy leave and then said to Jane, "I can take care of myself."

"Maura, someone shot Patrick Doyle and then he came here and broke down your door. If whoever shot him turns up here, what are you going to do about it? We can go to my apartment or a hotel or anywhere else you choose, but we aren't staying here and I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I don't like being treated like I'm helpless," Maura protested.

"No one is saying you are. But men with guns are looking for Patrick Doyle and if they think you are connected or if they think you are in the way, they will shoot you, no questions asked. I'm simply asking you to take rational precautions. Please go pack some clothes. I'll try to secure your front door as well as I can. Once we can get your door actually fixed, we can talk about coming back here, but tonight you're leaving."

The car ride to Jane's apartment was silent. Maura curled into a ball in the passenger seat and stared out the window during the fifteen minute drive. She hated that someone could show up and wreak such havoc on her life and she had no control over it. And she hated more that it was someone who could claim such an intimate connection to her and held some power over her because he held the one piece of information that Maura most desperately wanted. But she knew that Jane was right and that Jane had her best interests at heart.

Jane seemed willing to take Maura's silence in stride. When they arrived at Jane's apartment, Jane disappeared into her bedroom for a little while. Maura slumped onto the couch and continued to think about all that had happened that evening, everything Doyle had said and everything Jane and Tommy had said.

When Jane returned to the living room, having changed into shorts and a t-shirt, Maura said, "I'm sorry about earlier. Each time my...Patrick Doyle shows up, I feel like I don't have any control over my life anymore and I took my anger out on you."

Jane stood next to the couch. "You don't have to apologize for anything. But I don't care how angry it makes you, I'm going to do whatever I have to make sure you are safe."

"I know. And I appreciate it," Maura said sincerely.

"Okay, I'm beat. The bedroom is all set up for you. I can take the couch," Jane said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not making you sleep out here. We can both sleep in your bed. We've done it before."

Jane shrugged, but allowed Maura to lead her back into the bedroom. By the time Maura had prepared for bed, Jane was fast asleep. Maura tossed and turned for awhile but eventually she too feel asleep.

* * *

Maura woke with a start. It was pitch black in the bedroom. Maura looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was only 2am. They had only been asleep for a couple of hours. Maura listened for any noises that may have awoken her but heard nothing.

Maura gently pushed on Jane's shoulder and said, "Jane."

Jane was immediately alert and said, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm just having trouble sleeping. "My father is a monster," Maura said softly.

"He's not your father. He donated genetic material. His chosen path in life has no bearing on the person you are."

"So far, the two times he's decided to make his presence known to me, he's kidnapped me and threatened me at gunpoint. How can a person do that to someone they claim to love?"

"He lives in a world that has a totally different code of behavior than the rest of society. I believe he does love you and that's why he wanted to protect you from that world. But everything is he does is for self-preservation, especially now when for whatever reason his organization is in chaos. He not thinking about how actions are going to affect you."

Maura didn't respond and after a few moments of silence Jane said, "So, Tommy was at your house again tonight, huh?"

"We were playing chess, that's all. I'm not interested in him as anything other than a friend."

"You should make sure he knows that."

"You don't trust him?"

"No, I don't trust him. He's a fuck up. I know he's charming and he's smart and he seems harmless but he's not. I don't want to see you get hurt by him."

"I won't," Maura replied. Soon she heard Jane's breathing even out and knew Jane had fallen back asleep. Maura lay awake for some time before she too drifted back to sleep.

When Maura woke up next there was light filtering through the blinds in Jane's bedroom. But the first thing Maura noticed was the position she was in. Her head was resting on Jane's shoulder. She had slung a leg and an arm across Jane's body and the rest of her was pressed up against Jane's side. Maura knew she should probably move but the thing was, it felt nice. She realized that Jane's arm was actually wrapped around her back and Maura wondered exactly how they had ended up in this position while they were sleeping.

Jane started to stir. The arm around Maura flexed and then tightened her hold and her hand rubbed against Maura's back. Jane opened her eyes and her other hand rubbed up and down the arm Maura had across her chest. Jane looked down at Maura and blinked a few times as she fully woke up. "Hey, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just woke up again. It's only 5am."

Jane made no move to change the position they were in but said, "How did we end up like this?"

Maura shrugged slightly. "I woke up in this position. We must have moved in our sleep. I'm sorry, are you uncomfortable?" Maura asked but stayed put.

Jane reflexively tightened her hold on Maura and said, "No, I'm fine. I mean, I'm totally comfortable. I mean...whatever you want." Jane frowned and asked, "Did we have a conversation in the middle of the night?"

"Yes. Do you remember it?"

Jane rubbed her face with her free hand. "It's a little fuzzy."

"Are you awake now?"

"Yeah."

Maura moved, but instead of moving away, she moved fully on top of Jane, straddling one of Jane's legs. She propped herself on one elbow and raised her other hand to Jane's face, hesitating for a split second before brushing her fingers across Jane's cheek and then her lips.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"What _are_ we doing?" Maura responded.

"It's too early for riddles, Maur."

"I just...feel something." Maura leaned down and softly kissed Jane's lips. She pulled back slightly and said, "Do you feel something too?"

"Yes." Jane put her hand to Maura's face, brushing her thumb across Maura's cheek. She pulled Maura down for another kiss.

"I just feel so safe with you," Maura said.

"I'll always protect you."

"I don't mean physically safe. I mean emotionally safe."

"Well, I'll try to protect you that way too."

Maura shook her head, "You can't always protect me."

"Why not?"

"If you try to protect me by not telling me how you feel about me, in the long run that will hurt both of us. If we admit our feelings, there are no guarantees that things will work out forever and you can't protect me from that."

"You've really thought this through."

Maura smiled and said, "I've examined it from all angles. I don't think we should ignore our feelings anymore."

"Why now?" Jane asked.

"Does it matter?" Maura countered.

"I guess not."

Maura shifted slightly so she could press her thigh firmly against Jane's center. Jane closed her eyes and let out a soft moan at the contact. "Okay?" Maura asked.

"Yeah," Jane answered softly. She slipped a hand under the hem of Maura's shirt and gently rubbed the soft skin of Maura's back.

Maura leaned down for another kiss, this time swiping her tongue across Jane's lips until they parted allowing Maura entrance. Maura pressed her thigh harder against Jane until Jane arched her back and rolled her hips, seeking more contact.

Jane pressed her own leg up against Maura and moved her hand to Maura's ass, which was covered only by the thin fabric of Maura's underwear.

Maura closed her eyes and propped herself up with both hands to put herself into a better position to grind against Jane's leg, seeking the friction she desperately needed.

Jane continued to grind herself against Maura's thigh, one hand firmly gripping Maura's ass. She brushed her other hand against the exposed skin of Maura's neck and then over her still clothed breasts, before returning to Maura's cheek. "Maura," Jane said. "Look at me."

Maura opened her eyes and looked at Jane, finding Jane's face filled with the same amount of lust she was feeling herself. Jane traced her thumb over Maura's lips. Maura opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around Jane's thumb, sucking it into to mouth and sucking and lightly biting the thumb.

"Oh god," Jane moaned as she arched her back and her whole body shuddered. Moment later Maura came too with a series of short low moans.

Maura lay down on top of Jane, burying her face into Jane's neck, and Jane loosely wrapped her arms around Maura's back. They both drifted off to sleep again for a couple more hours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alternatives**

**Episode 2.10**

Disclaimer:_ Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me._

_**A/N: **__Reminder of the rules: The previous chapters did not happen, we're resetting to canon._

_This is Episode 2.10. I debated whether or not to cover this episode since I already posted a few fics for this one. But I decided to do it because this episode deserves a better ending than it got and I think there should be a million fics written for it. So this is another one where maybe things move too fast, but that's just the way it goes with these chapters since the whole point is to get them in bed._

* * *

Maura walked out onto the roof of Jane's building and called out, "Jane, are you up here?"

"Over here," was Jane's response from the corner of the roof. Maura found her sitting in the corner with her back against the low wall that edged the roof. "How did you know I was up here?" Jane asked when Maura took a seat next to her.

"I noticed you were gone. Frankie suggested looking up here. The party was a little much after the day we had, huh?"

"Ma tries. Her response to tragedy had always been to look on the bright side, look for something to celebrate. Tommy goes to prison, she wants to throw him a party when he gets out. She won't let anything get in the way of a family event, whether it's a snowstorm or a serial killer."

"Well, I think the party is wrapping up, if you want to go back inside. Frankie was starting to get people to head home."

"Not yet. Just sit with me for a few more minutes?"

Maura put an arm around Jane's shoulders. "You don't have to be the strong one right now."

"You should never have been inside that prison infirmary with me. I shouldn't have let you be in the same time zone as Hoyt."

"It was my decision. I was aware of the risks. We had no way of knowing he would have another apprentice working with him."

"I killed him."

"It was him or us," Maura said and squeezed her arm tighter around Jane.

"The first time I met Hoyt, I was stupid. I went into a dangerous situation without appropriate backup. Hoyt knocked me out before I even saw him. I would have paid for that stupidity with my life if Korsak hadn't been checking up on me. Hoyt knew I was investigating his murders. He'd researched me and he knew all sorts of things about me. He didn't just want to kill me, he wanted to destroy me. I was unimaginably lucky to survive. Then he got me again, partly because I was stupid again, and again I was lucky because I was able to find something to fight back with. I could have killed him then. I was standing over him, pointing my gun at him, but I didn't kill him. He wanted you there today because he thought he could use that against me."

"I don't think it's worth worrying about the state of mind of a dying sociopath," Maura said.

"No, Maura, listen. His normal M.O. was to kill couples. I'm the only person that got away from him. And the only person he went after not as a couple. He thought if you were there with me it would make me weaker and he would have the upper hand. He thought love made people weak. He was wrong and I made sure he paid for that mistake."

The two women fell into silence until Maura shivered and Jane said, "We should probably go back inside."

* * *

Jane's apartment was empty, but full of remnants of the party, including about a hundred pictures of cartoon ponies. "I can't believe my mother took me seriously about wanting a My Pretty Pony party," Jane muttered while pulling down some of the decorations.

Maura put a hand on Jane's arm and said, "Stop. We can clean this up in the morning."

Jane raised her eyebrows and said, "We?"

"I thought I could, well I thought you'd let me spend the night."

"Of course you can stay." Jane rummaged in the fridge and found two more beers. "Here, have another beer."

Maura took the beer but then thought better of it and set it down on the kitchen counter. "So, did this birthday turn out the way you imagined it?"

"Seriously?" Jane said as she flopped onto the couch, drinking the beer in large gulps.

Maura frowned as she settled on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her and facing Jane. "Okay, well, did you at least get what you wanted?"

Jane looked into Maura's eyes and said softly, "I got some great presents. But there's one thing I didn't get."

"What is it? Tell me and I'll get it for you."

"Really Maur?

"What? I told you to tell me what you wanted. And you told me not to get you anything and pretend it wasn't your birthday. But you obviously did want something and if you had just told me what it was-"

Maura was cut off by Jane's hand wrapping around the back of her neck and lips pressing against her own. Maura's mouth was parted, as she was talking when Jane started kissing her, and Jane took advantage of that by swiping her tongue through Maura's mouth. Jane sucked on Maura's bottom lip when she finally pulled back, releasing it with a soft pop.

"Jane," Maura said breathlessly at the loss of contact.

"That's the only thing I truly wanted for my birthday," Jane said.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I could have arranged that," Maura said, smirking and winking at the last part.

Jane laughed softly, but then said seriously, "I had no intention of ever telling you. But after today, I don't know, I guess my perspective changed."

"Was one kiss all you really wanted?"

"No. I want...everything, I guess. I want to be with you. You make me happy. And you make me better and stronger and smarter, and I think we'd be really good together."

Maura responded by practically launching herself at Jane, lacing both hands around Jane's head and kissing her hard. Jane recovered quickly from her initial surprise at Maura's sudden action and wrapped her arms around Maura's midsection, pulling Maura over her lap.

Straddling Jane's lap, Maura straightened up on her knees so she was looking down at Jane. Jane's head tipped back against the couch. If Jane had looked straight ahead she'd have an unimpeded view of nothing but Maura's cleavage.

"How's your birthday going now?" Maura asked seductively.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Maura kissed Jane again. Jane moved her hands to the back sides of Maura's thighs and moved up under Maura's skirt. When Maura gasped slightly from that contact, Jane moved her mouth to Maura's neck and left a trail of hot wet kisses down Maura's neck and chest and over the tops of her breasts, eliciting a moan from Maura.

Jane shifted quickly, flipping Maura onto her back on the couch and climbing on top of her. Maura grimaced and pressed her palms against Jane's chest. "Jane, wait."

Jane sat up quickly. "Shit, I'm sorry. Am I moving to fast?"

"No, it's not that. I just...when you put me on my back... I had a flashback to earlier today, when Hoyt..."

Jane pulled Maura back up and into her lap and wrapped her arms around her. Holding Maura tight, Jane said, "I'm so sorry. For everything. For making you go through that and now, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

Maura buried her face in Jane's neck and let Jane's words and touch wash over her. They stayed in that position for a long time, with Jane rubbing her hands softly over Maura's back. Eventually Maura said, "It wasn't your fault. Earlier today or right now. I don't think I really processed what happened at the prison. It happened so fast and then I was tazed and I didn't know what was going on, other than that I was in pain. But I can't be afraid that every time I lie down I'm going to see his face."

"Maura, it hasn't even been a day yet. You just need to give it time."

"No, I can't give it time. Trust me, I know myself. If I let my fear fester, it will only get worse. I have to confront it right now."

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked confused.

"I want you to handcuff me. Handcuff me and make love to me."

"Maura, that's...that's crazy."

"It's basically the same principle as immersion therapy. I have to face what I'm afraid of head on, and this way I can turn it into something I want rather than something I'm afraid of."

"Maura, I don't know. I mean it sounds kinda hot, but it seems like the wrong time. Maybe we should just go to bed."

"Trust me, Jane, please. I trust you completely. Trust me when I tell you I want to do this. I think it could be good for both of us."

"Maura..." Jane said but didn't know how to continue because she didn't know how to argue this point with Maura and wasn't sure she really wanted to anyway. After another long period of silence during which Jane just held onto Maura tightly, Jane released her hold and said, "Go to the bedroom."

Jane watched Maura walk into the other room and then she rummaged through the drawers in which she kept various police equipment she had accumulated over the years until she found what she was looking for and put it in her back pocket. Jane went into the bedroom where Maura was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting.

Jane knelt in front of Maura and said, "All you have to say is stop, okay?"

Maura nodded. Jane moved slowly but methodically to remove Maura blouse and bra and then unzip her skirt and remove her skirt and underwear. Jane took Maura's hands in her own and gave her a slow lingering kiss on each wrist. Jane then pulled from her back pocket plastic handcuffs, similar to what they had each had around their wrists earlier in the day, and slipped them over Maura's wrists with Maura's palms pressed together. She pulled them tight enough so that Maura wouldn't be able to slip out of them but not so tight that they'd hurt.

Jane stood up, put both hands on Maura's shoulders and as gently as possible pushed Maura so she fell backwards on the bed. Jane quickly undressed and climbed into bed and on top of Maura who had a blank expression on her face. Hovering over Maura, Jane said, "You okay? You can talk to me you know."

Maura smiled and said, "I'm good. I'm just focused on staying in the moment."

Jane settled on one elbow and softly rubbed her other hand across the bare skin of Maura's chest, across the top of her breasts and then between them to her abdomen where Maura's hands rested. "You are so beautiful," Jane said before lowering her head to kiss Maura's mouth.

As the slow, sensual kiss continued, Jane pressed her thigh between Maura's legs and Maura moaned into her mouth. Maura flexed her arms against their restraints.

"I can take them off at any time," Jane said.

"No," Maura said firmly. "I forgot about them for a second and I wanted to touch you."

"Okay, but remember, just say the word." Jane moved her mouth to Maura's neck, kissing the spot where Hoyt's scalpel had cut Maura, and then she slowly made her way down to Maura's shoulder. Jane sucked hard on the skin above Maura's collarbone, knowing Maura would have a mark there in the morning.

Jane's mouth continued its journey south to Maura's breasts. She kissed their soft flesh and then took each nipple in her mouth in turn, rolling her tongue around them and then lightly biting each nipple until Maura was writhing beneath her.

"Please touch me," Maura breathed.

Jane moved her head lower and kissed Maura's wrists and hands where they were still tied together before returning her lips to Maura's mouth and moving her hand between Maura's legs. Jane gasped slightly as her fingers found their destination.

Maura spread her legs further and Jane pushed inside her. At some point Maura had closed her eyes, but she opened them now and locked eyes with Jane. "I want to know what you're thinking right now," Maura said.

Jane grimaced, not wanting to reveal what was going through her mind at that moment.

"Please," Maura said. "You can tell me anything."

"I killed him for you. He touched you and he had to pay for that. I have to live with my actions and I can live with them, but only if you never let him cross your mind again. He can't hurt you now. You're safe."

Maura didn't realize she was crying until she tasted the tears against her lips as she said, "I'm safe. I'm safe with you." Maura let go, letting her orgasm wash over her. Before she even really recognized that Jane wasn't on top of her anymore, Jane was back with scissors and cutting the restraints off of Maura's hands.

Jane grabbed a blanket and threw it over both of them as she wrapped Maura in her arms. "I love you," Maura said, followed by a whispered, "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Alternatives**

**Episode 2.15**

Disclaimer:_ Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me._

_**A/N: **_**_Reminder of the rules: The previous chapters did not happen, we're resetting to canon._**

_I'm skipping right to the Season 2 finale. I really wanted to get to this episode before the Season 3 premiere. A few thoughts on the episodes I skipped._

_Episode 2.11: The episode wasn't bad but all of the time they could have spent with subtexty fun stuff they wasted on Bill O'Reilly, so whatever. I do feel the need to point out that Sasha was crazy gorgeous in every scene of that episode. When Maura changed the flat tire with that dress and that hair? I want to go to there._

_Episode 2.12: I was going to write a chapter for this episode but I just couldn't get motivated. And I know there have been a number of fics written about it already._

___Episode 2.13: Lots of Rizzles potential in this episode. I previously wrote a short fic for this episode called "Hold on to Sixteen," that I love. Check it out if you haven't read it. _

_____Episode 2.14: Remember this episode? No? Me neither. If I was going to write a fic for this episode it would involve those two dance moms who were checking Jane out following Jane out of the dance studio and suggesting they go somewhere more private and make a Jane sandwich. And then maybe Maura would appear out of nowhere to claim her woman._

_____So here we go to Episode 2.15. This chapter picks up when Jane returns to the hospital to check on Maura after going to the hit-and-run crime scene and after Paddy Doyle appears at the hospital._

* * *

It was well after midnight when Jane was able to return to the hospital to check on Maura and tell her what she learned about at the hit-and-run crime scene. After Jane relayed what she knew, Maura surprised her with the information that Patrick Doyle had been at the hospital.

"Did he say why he came?" Jane asked her.

"Not really, but he seemed like he knew her."

"He knew Constance?" Jane asked, confused.

"He said he'd tell me who my biological mother is."

"Do you wanna know that?"

Maura half shrugged and sort of shook her head.

"Well he can't just keep popping in and out of your life like this okay, Maura? We'll get him."

"I don't know if I want you to."

Jane grimaced. "Well that's not up to me. But you got a more serious problem right now, okay? Somebody tried to kill you."

"Skidmarks can mean a lot things."

"Someone tried to run you over, alright. We've gotta figure out who that is before they try it again."

"Jane I have testified in hundreds of murder trials. Anyone of those men or women convicted could want me dead," Maura reasoned.

"There will be a uniform outside the hospital room at all times and I'm gonna stay here tonight with you, as long as you're sure you want to stay here."

Maura nodded. "I want to be here when she wakes up. But you don't have to stay here with me. I already ruined your date, you should at least be able to go home and sleep."

Jane took hold of Maura's hand. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't need to be anywhere but here with you." After a moment Jane said, "Does it count as a date if I get all dressed up and he shows up with take out?

Maura was incredulous. "No, really?"

"Yup."

"Well, by that standard we've been on dozens of dates," Maura joked.

"I don't get dressed up for you."

"But I do."

Jane considered this before saying, "So in this scenario I'm the asshat showing up with takeout?"

Maura laughed lightly and said, "I suppose so."

"Hey! Thanks a lot," Jane jokingly protested.

The two women slipped into a comfortable silence. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders and eventually Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder and despite the uncomfortable hospital chairs both women fell asleep.

Jane woke up when she heard someone bustling in the room. She opened her eyes to find a nurse who had come to check Constance's vital signs. "What time is it?" Jane whispered to the nurse.

"A little after 5am," the nurse responded and Jane nodded her thanks.

After the nurse left Jane tried to pull her cramped arm out from behind Maura's head without disturbing Maura, but didn't succeed. Jane stood and stretched out her legs and arms that were sore from sleeping in the chair. "Sorry to wake you. I need to go so I can get to work. Do you want to me bring you home so you can shower or anything?"

"No, I'm going to stay here."

Jane frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I'll, uh, check on you later then, okay?"

Maura nodded and Jane reluctantly left.

* * *

Jane spent the day working on the hit and run accident, but she was distracted. She was worried about Maura and also concerned about the reappearance of Patrick Doyle, and to a lesser extent Agent Dean. Jane left work as soon as she was able to so she could get back to the hospital. She returned to the hospital with dinner and a plan.

Maura was in the same spot Jane had left her that morning. Constance was stable but still sleeping almost all the time. Maura told Jane that Constance was awake and talking briefly that afternoon but that she was still heavily under the influence of painkillers and had been sleeping since then.

They were finishing the sandwiches Jane brought for them when Angela walked into the room and greeted both women with a kiss on the cheek.

"Angela, what are you doing here?" Maura asked.

"I wanted to check on Constance and on you, Maura. Jane says you haven't left this room in almost twenty-four hours."

"I don't want my mother to be alone when she wakes up," Maura responded.

"That's why I'm here, honey. Let Jane take you home so you can shower and get some real rest. You're going to need to be at full strength when your mother is able to be awake for more of the day. And you don't need to take this responsibility all on your own. I'll stay here tonight and be here if Constance wakes up and I'll let you know so you can come back."

Maura looked back and forth between Angela and Jane, realizing they had planned this without her input. "I don't want to go so far away."

Jane had anticipated that and said, "There's a hotel across the street. Let's go get you a room. I'll go get you new clothes and you can sleep in a real bed but you'll be right next door if your mother needs you."

"Do I have a choice?" Maura asked.

"No," Angela and Jane answered at the same time.

Maura relented and allowed Jane to lead her across the street and get a hotel room. Jane went with Maura to the room and made sure Maura got into the bed before she was willing to leave. "Okay," Jane said. "I'm going to go to your house to get you some clothes and whatever else you need. What do you want?"

"There's a small suitcase in my closet that I have packed with a few days' worth of clothes and toiletries."

"Really? You want to be ready to skip town at a moment's notice?" Jane joked.

"It's in case I have to travel to another part of the state for a case. I want to be able to leave quickly," Maura responded.

"Alright, I'll be back in a little bit."

"Wait, Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" Maura asked.

"Sure. I'll have to stop and grab some stuff for myself so it'll take me longer. You sleep. Okay?"

"I promise."

* * *

Jane first went to Maura's house to pick up her already packed, designer suitcase, and then went to her apartment. She was throwing clothes in a duffle bag when there was a knock on her door.

Jane opened the door revealing Dean standing there holding a six-pack of beer.

"You've got to be shitting me," was all Jane could say.

"I thought we could pick up where we left off last night," Dean said.

"So you showed up with a six pack? Real classy," Jane said, making no move to let Dean inside.

"Jane, I came back to Boston for one thing. You."

"I don't have time for this. I gotta go, Dean. So, uh, I'll see you around or whatever." Jane closed the door and finished packing. When she left the apartment to head back to the hotel Dean was no where in sight.

* * *

Jane entered the hotel room as quietly as possible. Maura was fast asleep. Jane left Maura's suitcase by the bed and took her duffle bag into the bathroom where she planned to take a shower. Walking into the bathroom, Jane was momentarily taken aback by how swanky it was, complete with a jacuzzi tub and a giant walk-in shower, until she remembered that when they checked in the hotel was almost fully booked and they were given some sort of suite.

Jane turned on the shower, undressed, and stepped into the spacious shower. In the past two days she hadn't had time to spend more than two minutes in the shower. After washing her hair and body, Jane decided she could take some time to just enjoy the luxurious shower, which even had one of those ceiling mounted rain shower shower heads.

Jane turned the water temperature up, closed her eyes, and stood under the spray. Her thoughts drifted to Dean. He said he came back to Boston for her and yet instead of taking her out, he'd shown up with take-out. And tonight, just appearing with nothing more than beer? He wasn't exactly romancing her. Was she really supposed to be interested in him?

Jane pondered what would have happened if Maura's mother hadn't been hit by a car, or even tonight if Jane hadn't been helping Maura. Would she have slept with Dean? If Jane was being honest, she probably would have slept with him, just because it was what everyone would think would be the next logical step. Jesus, how did she let herself get into this situation? Dean wasn't supposed to show up again at all, let alone still interested in her. That's why Casey was so perfect. Jane liked him and liked talking to him, but as long as he was twelve thousand miles away, she didn't need to worry about having a real relationship with him.

Deep in thought, Jane didn't hear the bathroom door open so she was startled and practically jumped in the air when the shower door opened. She reflexively tried to cover her nakedness, but that quickly struck her as a silly thing to do when she realized that Maura had stepped into the shower and was stark naked herself.

"Maura, what...I mean, you scared the crap out of me, what are you doing?"

"I woke up when I heard the shower go on. I wanted to talk to you, but you've been in here so long, I thought I may as well just join you."

"Um, what? That doesn't make any sense."

"Just listen. I had a lot of time to myself today to just think and what I kept thinking about was you. How you're always there to support me and take care of me when I need it. Not just today and last night, but always. And how recently I've really only been interested in spending time with you. When you told me Dean asked you to dinner, all I wanted to say was don't go. But I wasn't prepared to tell you why, so I said, 'go' instead."

Jane was thoroughly confused. "You also told me you thought he was a good match for me."

"Objectively, many people could be a good match for you. By many objective measures Dean is a good match for you. And perhaps you would be good together if you had any real interest in him, which I don't think you do. "

Maura was calling her bluff, but instead of giving in Jane pushed back. "What about you? Are you a good match for me?"

"I...I can only answer that subjectively."

Jane tried to hide her grin, but didn't succeed. Up until then she had been successfully keeping her eyes on Maura's face, but now she let her gaze travel south over pale, lightly freckled skin to full, round breasts that Jane had only previously been lucky enough to glimpse through Maura's lingerie. Jane's gaze continued lower to the apex of Maura's legs.

Maura shifted her weight from one leg to the other and Jane's eyes snapped back to Maura's face to find Maura watching her with a self-satisfied grin. It was beautiful and sexy and alluring. A few comments came to Jane's mind but she couldn't get any of them to come out of her mouth. Instead she just stood there with her mouth hanging open waiting for Maura to say or do something. Although there was no question what was about to happen, Jane needed Maura to make the first move.

Maura stepped forward into the spray of the shower and Jane closed her mouth and licked her lips in anticipation. Maura let the water wash over her and then she pushed her now wet hair out of her face. Maura took another step forward so now only a few inches separated the two women. She placed one hand on Jane's hip and the other on Jane's face. Maura rose onto her toes and leaned in.

At the first contact of their bodies, Jane gasped. Maura kissed the corner of Jane's mouth and and then across her jaw to her neck. Jane felt her knees go weak. She gripped Maura's waist and pulled Maura with her as she stepped back to lean against the tiled wall. Wet, slick bodies rubbed against each other.

Maura continued moving her mouth down Jane's body until Jane stopped her by putting her hands on either side of Maura's face and redirecting it upward. Jane bent down to kiss Maura's mouth. Tongues dueled, mixing with the water falling from overhead.

Pulling away, Maura resumed her descent. She brought her mouth to Jane's nipples, lapping up the water running over them. Jane's hips arched off the wall seeking more contact. Maura's hands pressed Jane back against the wall and then she dropped to her knees.

Maura's mouth moved to Jane's inner thighs. She teased Jane by biting softly, followed by wet kisses. "Maura," Jane moaned, "I want you."

Maura held on to Jane's hips firmly, holding her in place against the wall, as her tongue made its first contact. Maura moaned at tasting Jane for the first time. Maura focused her tongue on Jane's clit and Jane wasn't sure if she would have been able to remain standing if Maura hadn't pinned her against the wall. Jane put her hands on the only part of Maura's body she could reach, her head. She threaded her fingers in Maura's hair and held on. "Fuck, that feels so good," Jane whimpered.

Maura moved a hand away from Jane's hip and pushed a finger inside her. She curled the finger up while increasing attention to Jane's clit until Jane started shaking and yelling, "Oh fuck, yes, oh fuck, oh fuck."

Jane slid to the floor and pulled Maura against her, capturing Maura's lips in a passionate kiss. Maura moved so she was straddling Jane's legs. Jane moved her hand between Maura's legs and didn't hesitate before pushing two fingers inside of her. Maura rode Jane's fingers, using Jane's shoulders for stability and leverage. Maura tipped her head back, letting the shower spray hit her face.

Jane was mesmerized by Maura's breasts which were bobbing in front of her with rivulets of water running down them. Jane buried her face between them and licked at the wet skin she found.

When Maura's whimpers turned into moans, Jane moved her thumb to Maura's clit, and after a few more thrusts Maura was screaming Jane's name. When Maura stopped moving, Jane pulled out her fingers and Maura watched her lick them clean. When she was done Jane said, "Thank you."

Maura tilted her head to the side and asked, "What for?"

"Everything. Being observant and perceptive, and for being more brave than I am," Jane answered.

Maura kissed Jane's lips and then said, "You're welcome."

"We really gotta get out of this shower before we turn into prunes," Jane said reluctantly.

"Only if you promise not to put any clothes on."

"Deal."

* * *

_That's it for Season 2. It's been fun. Thanks for reading._


End file.
